King's Legend Episode 7: Icelina
by Monty Mason
Summary: Now the allies coming together, only one more remains to be recruited. But that stands as no obstacle to Lygartts gathering everyone together to formulate Galatrix's overthrow and the rescue of his mother.


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the previous one's so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the sixth one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Dynames Productions

Script by: Monty Mason

King's Legend

Leonix is seen standing below the area of the floating city "Ginerva" looking up towards it.

Leonix: Come Lygartts...as you are my only key to freedom now, I will wait patiently as long as need be.

Leonix's watcher is shown looking at him silently. A shot of Leonix quietly looking up is then shown for a few seconds.

Opening occurs.

Episode 7: Icelina

Lygartts can be seen from the area he had arrived from in Ginerva with Legor. Both are seen walking to the edge, and then soon engage in conversation.

Lygartts: Thanks for your full support behind my goals, behind our goals.

Legor: We share a similar vision; it's only natural to do so.

Lygartts: Well...I better be going, I've still to visit the Land of Snow "Icelina".

Legor: I understand, I will convey the same information to the underwater lord "Gina" and gain her support in the process as well towards our goal.

Lygartts: Thank you...

Lygartts then jumps off of the Island and an air bubble can be seen forming around Lygartts with Lygartts soon in it. Lygartts then gently starts descending, as he looks up to find Legor with his weapons pointed out forming their own air bubbles.

Lygartts: I really am grateful...

As Lygartts descends, he is slowly visible to Leonix who is still staring up.

Leonix: Here he comes...

Lygartts then gently descends on the ground and the bubble disperses.

Leonix: Lygartts...

Lygartts: ...do I know you?

Leonix: Not yet...but you will...fellow ex-gladiator slave.

Leonix then takes up his weapon and attacks Lygartts who suddenly creates an electromagnetic shield without the usage of his actual shield.

Leonix: You've developed your elemental powers quite fairly!

Lygartts: Stop this at once! Did Galatrix send you?

Leonix keeps on attacking, but then backs away and starts firing shots at Lygartts, but Lygartts' shield manages to hold up.

Lygartts then start to move towards Leonix while his shield is still up and Leonix keeps up his attack.

Lygartts: Enough!

Lygartts then disperses his shield and takes one of his swords attacking Leonix who then falls on to the ground. Lygartts is then seen pointing his sword and Leonix.

Lygartts: I won't kill you...I know you're nothing more than his mere pawn. You're someone who is forced to fight for him against your own will.

Leonix: I will then just come to hunt you again!

Lygartts: Then do so...but I won't kill you (Lygartts withdraws his sword and stores it). You would be wise to not follow me gladiator.

Lygartts then turns around and starts walking, and then stops at a distance as Leonix is seen picking himself up from his defeat. Lygartts then turns his head back a bit and suddenly disappears into a portal.

Leonix: He really has developed his powers well.

A mysterious white figure is seen sitting on the ground.

The scene shows a white floor, now the camera pans up to show Lygartts standing still and then continues to walk forward.

The mysterious white figure raises his head lightly and a smaller white Bioc comes along saying, "Father?"

White figure: He comes; let us create a welcoming party for him.

Lygartts walks a bit forward and notices 2 Biocs standing guard at a door. He proceeds to hide and says, "So this is where the last council lord lies, Gelu".

White magic is seen being sent off into the sky, reaching a certain distance it explodes into white fog. As the fog clears up, there is a message revealed behind it glowing.

Message: Come Lygartts, young warrior of revolution, I welcome you into my kingdom.

Lygartts: Is he baiting me?

Message then disappears slowly. Lygartts then steps out in front of the guards who then step aside allowing him entry.

Lygartts: Even if it is a trap, this maybe my only chance.

Lygartts then steps out in front of the guards who step aside then. Lygartts starts to walk forward towards the door cautiously keeping his weapon in his hand. He manages to enter the kingdom without any problems and then lowers his weapon walking looking around. Suddenly a white mist is seen heading towards Lygartts and settles down onto the ground, the mist clears and it shows the White figure.

White figure: Welcome Lygartts, welcome to the land of snow, Icelina.

Lygartts: You would be?

White figure: My name is Council Lord Gelu, I'm aware of your quest and presence here in my land. I will give you my full support.

Lygartts: ...hmm...just like that huh?

Gelu: Just like that.

Lygartts: Thank you...

Gelu: I'm also aware that you plan on gathering all of your allies up in one place.

Lygartts: Yes, to strategize our assault on the King's castle.

Gelu: I presume most other have already arrived.

Lygartts: I'm not too sure but they should be there already.

Gelu: Then I shall meet you there as well Lygartts.

Gelu then turn into mist and flies away.

Lygartts looking up in the sky says, "Something is off...he agreed far too easily" and Lygartts then teleports.

The camera is seen blurring out as Lygartts' finishes teleporting and blurs back in as it now focuses on Galatrix on his throne.

Galatrix: What news does our informant bring?

King's attendant: He is now within their group my lord. He has successfully gained Lygartts' trust and is now en-route to carry out the rest of the plan.

Galatrix: And so his downfall begins...watch as each and every one of your comrades fall Lygartts. And I shall live...I shall remain in the end with you at my feet.

King's attendant: What do you want to do with Leonix my Lord? He has failed you.

Galatrix: That pathetic waste of Bioc blood can rot for all I care...my top priority right now is Lygartts.

King's attendant: What of his watcher?

Galatrix: Let him continue his watch over Leonix and keep me updated on his situation as well along with our informants.

King's attendant: Yes my lord.

The camera now focuses on the dead body of Leonix's watcher and pans up to show Leonix turned away from the body.

Leonix: So he sent a spy after me...You scum...

Leonix then walks away.

Fade out.

Fade in.

The council lords are seen sitting down on the ground gathered in a circle with Wheeliz included. Lygartts is then just seen walking in by the gathered group.

Ackart: Lygartts! You made it!

Lygartts: So everyone is here then I suppose...

Wheeliz: Yup, everyone present and accounted for!

Lygartts: You all know why you're here then (says as he is taking a seat on the ground by one of the council lords).

Legor: We're here to discuss the possible methods of confronting Galatrix...right?

Lygartts: Exactly...know that a head on assault is foolish. He has more than thousands of Biocs at his disposal. We need a strategic approach.

Gina: Before that...how about we proceed with introductions?

Lygartts: Very well...my name is Lygartts...the one who has asked for all your help in overthrowing Galatrix...and I look to rescue my mother from his grasps.

Gina: I'm Gina, a council lord and this here beside me (camera shows the other Bioc sitting beside Gina) is Nivati, my daughter.

Gelu: You already know of me... but I've also brought along my son who will be joining us on this... expedition.

Gelu turns to look towards his son and says, "His name is Iceheart" and looks back at the group as he says his son's name.

Lygartts: Introductions out of the way now...we should continue with our strategy.

Ackart: Well why not just use our status as council lords to sneak in? As for Lygartts...we can pretend to bring him in as a caught prisoner.

Legor: Yes...that may actually work.

Wheeliz: Then I say we got ourselves a plan...but what about me?

Gelu: We can bring you in as a prisoner as well...for conspiring with Lygartts.

Wheeliz: Sounds good.

Ackart: What do you think Gina?

Gina: Yeah...it may just work...sounds good to me.

Lygartts: Well then...now that we have the plan...Wheeliz, do you have them?

Wheeliz: Yup! Right behind me!

The camera moves from focusing on Wheeliz to the side revealing the weapons.

Legor looks at them and says, "These are the ones I had used against you once."

Lygartts: Yup, I got Wheeliz to make copies of yours so now we also have these weapons to aid us in our fight. Know that we will be departing soon...so gear up...and most of all rest up.

Lygartts turns to walk away and the rest of the group is seen sitting talking to one another by a fire.

Lygartts can be seen by himself staring off into somewhere when Gina walks up to him.

Gina: You alright?

Lygartts: Huh? Oh...Gina...you scared me.

Gina: Sorry...you kinda just left off so you have us all worried.

Lygartts: Sorry...I'm just preparing.

Gina: Preparing?

Lygartts: Yeah...preparing mentally...for what is to transpire soon.

Gina: You know you're not alone in this.

Lygartts: I know...thanks for your concern. I know that we're all in this together and are fighting for a better future together.

Gina: Good. Then you should come back and join us.

Lygartts: Yeah...sure...just give me time.

Gina: Sure thing.

Lygartts turns his head back slightly as Gina walks away and then turns his head back towards the direction he was staring into.

Lygartts: This is it...I'm coming...mother (shows a shot of him mother as he says "mother").

Galatrix is now seen standing below Lygartts' mother.

Galatrix: So it is about to begin...order our troops.

King's attendant: Yes my lord.

Galatrix: A war is about to come about and blood will be spilled...I will make his blood mine...and kill the rest. (Looks up at Lygartts' mother)Wait as you shall soon be joined with your son my dear, both in captivity and death!

A shot of Lygartts is shown still sitting and pondering off into somewhere.

Fade out.

Credits roll on.


End file.
